La vida continúa
by FrankyAm
Summary: Ni el teniente ni el capitán del equipo alpha pueden ocultar por más tiempo la atracción mutua que poseen. En sus tiempos libres Piers es el cantante de una banda, junto a sus compañeros de la escuela secundaria. Chris tiene un negocio de artesanías en un mercado, aunque no descuidan su lucha contra el bioterrorismo. ¿Cómo la vida sigue sin uno o sin el otro en esa casita?


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'inherit',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #444950; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"Mientras el helicóptero descendía el capitán del equipo alpha de la B.S.A.A.; Chris Redfield notó el movimiento constante y persistente de la bota de su teniente contra el piso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="color: #444950; font-family: inherit, serif; font-size: 10pt;" /spanspan style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"- Parece que tienes prisa, Piers- le dijo/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="color: #444950; font-family: inherit, serif; font-size: 10pt;" /spanspan style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"- Un poco- le contestó el teniente sin desviar la mirada de la ventanilla./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"El joven castaño de ojos miel, quién antes pertenecía a las fuerzas especiales del ejército quería agregar más palabras a su conversación, pero era difícil, incluso siendo el mejor francotirador de la organización, o siendo tan popular entre las mujeres. Inhaló por un poco de valentía y comenzó a mover el pie fulgurosamente./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"-Cuando era joven tenía una banda con mis compañeros de colegio, uno de ellos inaugurará su bar esta noche, vamos a tocar ahí, es una clase de reencuentro./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"Aunque intentaba convencerse de que solo era una invitación como cualquier otra, que no se podría malinterpretar de ninguna manera sentía que el aire se volvía más denso cada segundo y el estómago dolía un poco más. Sin embargo, lo dijo./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"- ¿Quieres venir capitán? - agachó la mirada, esperando un negativo - entiendo si ya tenías otros planes, te acabo de invitar media hora antes.../span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"- ¡Si!- contestó eufórico/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"Quizá solo era la imaginación de Piers pero Chris lucía feliz mientras estaba sentado en la segunda mesa más cercana al pequeño escenario./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"Mientras escuchaba a la banda tocar tomaba a sorbos la cerveza clara que estaba dentro del tarro de cristal. Pidió tres de esos y la banda terminó su espectáculo. Los ojos azules de Chris observaban atentamente al castaño, que estaba cubierto por sudor, especialmente su frente y sus finos cabellos marrones. Piers se aproximó a la mesa donde aguardaba con gran satisfacción./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="color: #444950; font-family: inherit, serif; font-size: 10pt;" /spanspan style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"- Y bien, ¿qué opinas? ¿Puedo renunciar a la B.S.A.A. para comenzar mi carrera de músico? - rio./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"- Por supuesto./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="color: #444950; font-family: inherit, serif; font-size: 10pt;" /spanspan style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"Ese sarcasmo adornaba de una manera tan sensual la voz grave del azabache. No podía ni reprimirlo ni evitarlo, solo se acercó a él y atrapó su cara, sintiendo como su barba semi afeitada le raspaba en las palmas de sus claras manos posó sus labios sobre los del capitán. Cerró los ojos, pero los abrió en unos segundos, al sentir como la boca ajena se quedó estática. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Se alejó mostrando su incertidumbre, aunque sus manos no cedieron./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle"span style="color: #444950; font-family: inherit, serif; font-size: 10pt;" /spanspan style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"Había errado, estaba casi seguro de ello. La mejor excusa que encontró Chris fue el alcohol consumido, así que redujo nuevamente la distancia entre ambos y le besó no tímidamente ni lento - como el beso que Piers le había ofrecido- sino audaz y temerario./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"El ojimiel llevó sus manos a la cabellera del otro hombre y escondió las yemas de sus dedos en los mechones negros. Si el alcohol había sido la excusa, entonces, ¿Por qué estaba Redfield a la mañana siguiente sosteniendo dos cafés caminando hacia la oficina de su teniente, que realmente estaba frente a la suya?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"Llevaba meses observando al soldado, aunque lo negara, y sabía que su café favorito era de menta helado. Se detuvo casi en el marco de madera porque observó a Nivans charlar con un elemento de la corporación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle"span style="color: #444950; font-family: inherit, serif; font-size: 10pt;" /spanspan style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"Éste, por su parte, observó a Chris girar sobre sus talones y caminar hasta su oficina por la gran ventana sin cortina. No le llevó tiempo decidir cortar la plática de aquel muchacho para girar la perilla de la puerta sin previa autorización que tenía una placa de cristal grabada en ella "Christopher Redfield"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle"span style="color: #444950; font-family: inherit, serif; font-size: 10pt;" /spanspan style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"-Es para mí, ¿Cierto? - inquirió señalando con su dedo anular el vaso desechable./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"El capitán asintió./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"- ¿Por qué te has marchado? Creí que entrarías- dió un sorbo - ¿Vendrás el próximo fin de semana también?/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"La actitud temerosa de Piers no desapareció, solo que los besos que le dio ayer su capitán le hicieron creer que él no era el tímido en esa futura y muy esperanzadora relación. Chris actuaba tan sumiso e inquieto que no resultaba nada más que exquisito./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="color: #444950; font-family: inherit, serif; font-size: 10pt;" /spanspan style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"- Yo también tengo un pasatiempo, soy mercader, naturalmente no lo trabajo, solo soy el dueño de un puesto de artesanías. Te llevaré cuando quieras./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'inherit',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #444950; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'inherit',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #444950; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"- Si el bioterrorismo no existiera que felices podríamos ser, con una vida tan pacífica - hizo una pausa y miró al suelo- Pero no te hubiera conocido, Chris. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"Ese impulso nuevamente de besar al capitán. ¿Cuál sería su reacción ahora? Correspondió el beso, pero se separó lo más rápido posible, colocó con firmeza sus manos en los hombros del muchacho y le dijo:/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"-Aquí no Piers, alguien puede vernos./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="color: #444950; font-family: inherit, serif; font-size: 10pt;" /spanspan style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"Chris no se refería a que estuviera mal que alguien los viera por miedo o porque sería su primera relación homosexual, sino, porque las reglas establecían que las demostraciones de afecto en las instalaciones o en misiones están prohibidas./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"Pasaron tres semanas hasta que comenzaron a salir plenamente. Nivans recuerda que, después de un largo beso en el bar le dijo lo mucho que le gustaba su cara mientras apretaba con fuerza sus manos, como dándose valor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"Los últimos recuerdos de Chris fueron dos:/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle"span style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"El primero fue ir junto a Piers a ver un terreno que un agente de bienes raíces estaba /spanspan style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"promocionando, el azabache deseaba construir una enorme casa, si era color naranja mejor, donde quería vivir con el ojimiel hasta el último aliento./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 12.0pt; background: #F1F0F0;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"El segundo fue sacar una suma importante de su ciencia bancaria, ir a un establecimiento con fachada rústica, el interior olía a pino, recibir una nota por un pedido personalizado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; background: white;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"Después de eso todo se volvió como una pared blanca, sin nada escrito. Perdió la memoria en Edonia, aunque fue encontrado seis meses después./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; background: white;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"Solo le resultaba familiar la cara de aquel hombre que se presentó como Piers Nivans y lo asociaba a un lugar muy importante. No podía recordar que la casa estaba ya siendo construida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; background: white;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"Nuevamente, y como si fuera la primera vez Piers invitó al hombre a escucharlo cantar, junto con si banda. Mientras entonaba un cover, Chris bebía la recomendación de la casa (Estaba dejando el alcohol, en Edonia bebió suficiente) un café frío de menta/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; background: white;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"La guitarra eléctrica combinada con las notas de la batería y la voz del teniente le mostraban recuerdos de todo lo que pudo olvidar. Recordó la casita que construía, que era un mercader, y que los labios de Piers sabían a café frío de menta. Deseaba probarlos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; background: white;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"¿Cómo pudo vivir sin memorias medio año? La respuesta se la daba la voz de su amado, mientras cantaba. /spanem style="color: #444950; font-family: inherit, serif; font-size: 10pt;""Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da, la vida sigue, ¡brah! La-la, cómo la vida continúa"/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; background: white;"span class="hiliteStyle"span style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"-La vida continúa - susurró - ¿Por cuánto tiempo?/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; background: white;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"Así que esa misma noche no fue al departamento de su hermana, donde vivía desde su regreso, sino, a la casa donde quería vivir con él por siempre. Aunque no tenía muebles ni paredes pintadas tenía una gabardina donde guardaba una nota de venta./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; background: white;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"Al día siguiente fue al establecimiento que olía a pino, era una joyería./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; background: white;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="color: #444950; font-family: inherit, serif; font-size: 10pt;" /spanspan style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"- Oh, señor, pensé que jamás volvería a verlo. - Ha pasado mucho tiempo- saludó Redfield extendiendo la nota hacia el joyero en el aparador- Pero he vuelto./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; background: white;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"Esperó unos minutos y el comerciante regresó, con una caja forrada de terciopelo y una almohadilla dentro que sujetaba un anillo de oro de veinte quilates el cual tenía grabado en su interior "siempre"./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; background: white;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"Lo llevó al apartamento del joven castaño, era la primera vez que iba, pero no importaba, solo corrió a su lado y le entregó la joya. Sonriendo y con los ojos lagrimeando aceptó la propuesta./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; background: white;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"No pasaron más de dos meses para que la casita estuviera construida y con dos hermosos perros que Piers encontró abandonados y maltratados a la orilla de una carretera. Eran leales y serviciales, ayudaban en las tareas de la casa, llevaban el periódico hasta la mano de Chris y evitaban que las plagas de roedores los invadieran. /spanspan style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"Cuando tenían que ir a alguna misión normalmente Claire cuidaba de ellos. /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; background: white;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"Todo era perfecto, Chris aún era dueño del negocio de artesanías y Piers se reunía con la banda, además de ser capitán y teniente del equipo alpha respectivamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; background: white;"span class="hiliteStyle" span style="color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"Así pasaron muchos meses hasta aquel primero de julio, cuando los ojos azules vieron mutar a su amado y no poder volver a la casa./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; background: white;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"Ahí estaba uno de los fundadores en la entrada de la propiedad, con sus dos perros a su lado sosteniendo con fuerza el anillo que el moribundo Piers le entregó antes de arrojar la cápsula donde lo encerró al mar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; background: white;"span class="hiliteStyle"span style="color: #444950; font-family: inherit, serif; font-size: 10pt;" /spanspan style="background-color: #ccffcc; color: #444950; font-size: 10pt;"La voz radiante de su amante resonaba desde el más pequeño rincón del suelo hasta sus oídos, cantando, su melodía favorita, la que no podía faltar cada semana/spanem style="color: #444950; font-family: inherit, serif; font-size: 10pt;". " Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da, la vida sigue, ¡brah! La-la, cómo la vida continúa"/em/span/p 


End file.
